Do the Shuffle!
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: The fanfic tag game strikes again! Read to see if I tagged you! Pairing: Nilly


**BAM! I took the iPod challenge, will you?**

**Here are the rules, first of all.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next.**

**--**

**I was tagged by luvschaylor4ever**

**--**

**My tagged are… **

**HSMDramaPrincess**

**packersgirl37**

**Camy99**

**CrayonsAndSunlight**

**&**

**hmsjonas**

**Pairing: Nilly**

* * *

**I Think She Likes Me – Billy Gilman**

Nick stood at the classroom door, not wanting to go in before he saw her. He felt a tickle at the small of his back and turned to see her there; her and her glittering smile.

"So Nicky, another day of Chemistry huh?"

"Wh—yeah, chemistry, elements and stuff, sure, yeah"

"You know we're gonna be late, right?"

"Na-sure yeah…"

"Oh Nick, you crack me up," she said before going to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and she caught him at the corner of his lips. His eyes went wide and the bell rang. She scurried to her desk in the front while he slowly made his way to the back.

"Hey man, are you going out with Lilly now?" the guy next to him asked.

He looked to the front of the classroom where she was sneaking glimpses at him between taking notes.

"Oh, god, I hope so…"

**-**

**Ireland's Call – Celtic Thunder**

Lilly grumbled as the plane took off. She and Nick were traveling to a show in Phoenix, one that his brothers had left for yesterday. This was the last show she was going to be able to go to before he traveled to Europe.

"I can't believe you're going to Ireland without me! You know I've always wanted to go!"

"I'm sorry hun, but I was outvoted. You know I would have taken you if I could have."

"Fine," she groaned. He kissed her nose before she fell asleep on his shoulder. She woke up three hours later and looked down at the ocean.

The ocean?

"Nick, why are we over the ocean? We should have been in Phoenix hours ago."

"We were, but we're not going to Phoenix," he smiled devilishly.

"Then where are we going?"

"Ireland"

-

**Play My Music – Connect 3**

"Nick honey, come to bed," Lilly said as she went down into her husband's basement recording studio.

"Just let me lay down this last track"

"Nick, its three in the morning, can't this wait"

"I'm almost done…wait a minute, why is this light on"

He pushed a button to one of the tracks before she could stop him.

"Nick, don't play that! It's…"

"You," he finished as her voice filled the room singing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'.

"I was just messing around, it's nothing," she said as she tried to turn it off. He stopped her.

"Wait, let me try something," he said before pushing another button. Suddenly, his voice filled the room to harmonize with hers.

"It's perfect," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it really is"

-

**My Boy Lollipop – Millie Small**

"Hey Lilly, want a sucker?"

Nick reached the bag toward her. She shuffled through it furiously looking for a glint of green.

"No more apples?" she said sorrowfully.

"No, sorry, I took the last one. It's my favorite flavor."

"Mine too…" she said, honestly disappointed.

"Here, let me try something," he said, taking the sucker out of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh yes, definitely my favorite flavor. I think I need another taste…" she said before kissing him again.

-

**ABC – The Jackson 5**

"Hey Nick, look at my alphabet soup. This is really weird…"

"What?" he asked, coming up behind her to stare in the bowl. Spelled in noodle letters were the words "NICK AND LILLY".

"You planted those," he said accusingly.

"I did not!"

"Maybe it's just meant to be…" she said looking up at him.

"Maybe it is," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

-

**Everything – A Cursive Memory**

"Hey Lilly, you wanna play hangman?" Nick said as he sat down with paper and a pencil in hand.

"Sure," she answered as he started to draw in the lines.

He drew the gallows then under them wrote "You're my "

"Um, E?"

"You're my E E "

"I"

"You're my E E I "

"A"

Slowly he drew a curve under the gallows.

"What? Nick that's not—" he glared at her "R"

"You're my E E R I "

"T"

"You're my E E R T I "

"H?"

"You're my E E R T H I "

"M?"

Nick drew another curve next to the other that looked like a heart.

She looked up at the grin forming on his face.

"V, Y, N, G"

He finished writing the letters and leaned over and kissed her.

"And you are"

-

**Don't Take My Heart and Put it On a Shelf – Jonas Brothers**

"You're a tease"

"Nick, there is no one for me to tease, so how can I be a tease?"

"Come on, there are plenty of guys that like you"

"No there aren't"

"Come on Lilly, would I lie to you?"

"Only if it would make me feel better," she said with a smile.

"I like you"

"You're my best friend, I hope so"

"No Lilly," he was finding it hard to admit to himself. "I LIKE you"

"You're kidding, right."

"No Lilly, I mean it. I know my heart's a little rusty, but take it off the shelf." He leaned over and kissed her.

-

**The Right One – Stellar Kart**

"Lilly, you know how as part of my promise to myself I was waiting for the right one, the one who I knew I'd love forever?"

"Sure Nick, I made the same promise, remember?" Lilly said sarcastically, trying to forget who she thought her right one was. He was standing in front of her.

"Lilly I think I've finally found her," she tried to keep herself from crying.

"That's great Nick, really. I hope you two are happy," she said as she let one tear escape.

He wiped it away, "But Lilly, you didn't even ask who she was."

He was smiling and she tried to smile back.

"Lilly, you're the right one for me."

-

**The Island – Celtic Thunder**

"It's horrible Nick," Lilly said as she held back tears.

"What?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"This!" she said, pointing at the TV screen.

"I don't know why you watch CNN, it only depresses you," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Why shouldn't it depress me Nick? This is our world, and its all going to pot."

"I know Lilly, but sometimes you just need to forget about it. The problems of the world aren't on your back alone."

"I know, but our kids, what will they live in?"

"A home full of love, in a world where there are still good people"

"I guess…"

"Come on!" he said getting up and putting her on his back.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the rest of this horrible world you say we live in"

He took her out onto the beach behind their house where the sun was still setting. They spent the rest of the night there in each other's arms.

-

**Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen**

"Mama ooooooooooooo!" Lilly belted at the top of her lungs.

"Lilly, this is a convertible you know," Nick said, still nervous behind the wheel and tired of getting honked at.

"I don't care! We are officially graduated members of the general population, why aren't you excited?!"

"I don't know, maybe because you're starting to scare me."

"Party pooper"

"But aren't I a sexy party pooper?"

She rolled her eyes.

"And now Hawaii! I can't believe my parents are letting me spend the entire summer in Hawaii with you!"

"You're parents love me. I'm a very trustworthy guy"

"I still don't know why they like you so much."

"I guess they're comparing me to your other boyfriends. Lucas, Matt, and what was that other guy's name…you know, the schmuck?"

"Danny"

"Ah, yes, Danny"

"You know what, shut up. At least I made one good choice," she said looking over at him.

"That you did," he said as she placed her hand over his on the gear shift.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see…" they both sang at the top of their lungs.


End file.
